


A Badass Summer

by hellbells



Series: A badass family [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, R.E.D (2010), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF family, Buffy is Coulsons niece, Crazy familes collide, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tony and Buffy pull pig tails, WIP, pre-relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer in which a superhero team learns to bond and accept the supernatural. A man of iron may lose his heart to the queen slayer if he can get over Steve falling for the Dark Slayer. Giles you ask? Well he just hopes the Council House is still standing when the dust settles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Organised Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** Don’t own it; don’t make any money as all rights belong to the owners of Buffy, R.E.D and the Avengers!
> 
>  **Premise** : The bigger sequel to Badass Family, which I highly recommend you read. In this story Phil Coulson is the son of Victoria Winslow and Ivan Simanov. The characters are from a movie called R.E.D for those unfamiliar Victoria played by Helen Mirren is an ex Mi6/CIA wetwork specialist. Ivan played by Brian Cox is her long lost love who happens to be a KGB/FSB agent she had been ordered to kill. The other important part to note is that Buffy is his niece. 
> 
> **Warnings** This story will contain female and male slash alongside hetero pairings.

\-----------------------Organised Chaos or Avengers land in London----------------------------------------

The keeper of keys at the London Council House had received a communique from the Queen about getting guest rooms prepared. She also requested that a witch from the Devon Coven contact her at their earliest convenience.

To add to her woe the Director was in town. She really hoped she could have a holiday soon. She didn’t care how big the heroes were; they damaged the townhouse she so lovingly kept in order then she would hand them their ass. 

Director Giles walked through the door.

“Good evening Nora is everything okay?”

Nora smiled wearily, “Young Miss Buffy is coming home finally.”

Giles could hear the warning tone; he’d quickly learnt to listen to Nora, it stopped many breakages.

“Oh dear lord what now? To be frank as long as it is not an apocalypse I’m inclined to forgive.”

Nora did not look particularly amused, “Sir she is bringing the Avengers home as house guests.”

Giles sighed but was aware of Buffy’s familial connection, “I’m afraid that she is related to one of them.”

Nora nodded, “I know Sir. Buffy said and I quote, “Uncle Phil needs a healer as he thought it a great idea to take on a God.”

Dear god he thought, it really did run in the family, but he was surprised because he would have expected Clint to be hurt. “I see, well you know how Buffy is about family. The only thing I ask is you put Buffy and Tony far apart.”

Nora was intrigued as to why Lord Giles wanted to keep the billionaire and his eldest apart, “May I ask why?”

“The pair met at a party, in time I believe they will get past the hair pulling and probably date.”

Nora finally understood the root of Lord Giles discomfort, “You cannot stop her dating and at least the man will be human.”

Giles looked miserable, “I know but until they get past the hair pulling I’d rather they not destroy the house.”

Nora now did not look impressed, “Anyone of them harm any part of this house I’ll sic a witch on them.”

Giles chuckled, “Once everyone is settled could you make sure Buffy pops into the study please.”

“Certainly Lord Giles.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy knew that she was doing the right thing. If anything, the plane journey home was telling her how much it was needed. She loved her grandmother dearly; she thinks she’ll forever treasure the look on most of the Avengers faces. Ironic really, Aliens who are intent on destroying New York are no problem but they were freaked seeing her 70 year-old grandmother clean her nails using a wickedly sharp knife.

Tony blinked, “That is a big knife don’t you all think?”

Natasha smirked and suddenly a beautifully carved Japanese Sai appeared. Buffy snickered, “Willow does give good presents.”

Tony could have sworn that Natasha was pouting. Clint, who had not let go of his husband’s hand, snickered, “Its scythe envy.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “I dealt with the psycho preacher and pulled the scythe from the stone so it’s only fair.” She finished primly.

Clint who was slowly coming back to his old self because Buffy refused to let him mope, “Hey no need to go all lady like!”

Buffy smirked in triumph, “when Uncle Phil’s recovered you’re going to help me train the girls.”

The team watched fascinated as the strong archer paled at that comment. Natasha didn’t bother to hide her enjoyment, “Will there be popcorn?”

Buffy was grinning, “Oh yeah, you best record it.”

Natasha smiled, “What else are big sisters for?”

All felt that such a seemingly innocent question should not sound like a threat. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was very confused but then again Buffy had confounded him for a long time. Their first meeting had been at a Washington party, a few years ago, the party had bored him incredibly until she had turned up. She was such a beautiful tiny woman yet every soldier treated her like she was dangerous. It was such a strange dichotomy as to fascinate him. Of course, Tony being Tony decided he would learn the most if he was antagonistic. It was then that he found the tiny blonde spitfire could match him quip for quip and he was delighted.

He must admit that he had been a tiny bit in love with her. However, he had been with Pepper at the time. Pepper was always going to be a good friend but both had realised that they could not be lovers. Pepper had told him that she simply couldn’t handle seeing him hurt. It had stung but he would recover; he always did.

He was unsure whether he was willing to tempt the wrath of Coulson by attempting to date his niece. Not to mention the fact that her Grandmother was probably the scariest person he’d ever met. Personally, Tony felt that this was impressive considering he’d taken on giant metal-transformer-wannabe robots and hugged a nuclear weapon in the last week.

Buffy seeing his discomfort decided to lighten the mood, “relax the scythe is for fighting bad-guys, I don’t use it as a tin opener.” Her face showed clearly that she was teasing.

It was not his finest moment, staring, jaw dropped in shock, “that is wrong on every level”

Buffy snorted but turned to talk with Steve. She mainly wanted to warn him about what he would see when they got back to the townhouse. Mainly, she wanted to warn him about Faith, who would definitely make a play for him. Buffy thought about it because she wasn’t dead but Steve just made her think of a hotter Riley, which was just sad.

Steve smiled, all boyish charm and Buffy knew that he was about to get mobbed by a group of supernatural-powered young girls, “I may be Captain America but I’m not dead.”

Buffy actually cackled, causing all to look at her but she didn't explain. She had a feeling that Steve knew exactly how to use his image to suit his own purpose and she looked forward to him shocking his team.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane landed and everything was in place to see her guests back to the residence. She was just relieved to see the medical help there for her Uncle along with Xander and Willow. Their friendship was being repaired it started when they realised that they could no longer put Buffy upon a pedestal. Shock of all shocks Stark managed to show some restraint by not commenting on Xander's one eye.

Tony was whining, “Why can’t we stay at my apartment in Chelsea?”

Buffy looked at him with a quelling glare that was even better than he Uncle Phil’s. “I’m calling in a marker so my uncle can be healed quickly. I'm running a company and have no time to pander to your ego besides I’ve seen Stark Tower. Why not see what a classy buildings look like?”

The two teams watched fascinated by the sparks that they saw. The Scooby’s, Xander and Willow, who’d accompanied the other Council workers were delighted. Stark may be an ass but he was a human ass, which made him more than appropriate candidate in Xander's book. 

Still, Iron-man was a little bit of his idol so he decided to intercede and decided to distract his friend, “Buffster you're channelling G-man.”

Victoria swept out of the plane with the regal grace of a Queen returning home, “Nonsense Alexander she is merely speaking the language how it should be spoken. Now come escort me to this marvellous abode. It's been too long since I've been in England.”

Xander threw a panicked look back at the Queen slayer, who was grinning unrepentantly. He mouthed; H-E-L-P, Victoria was smiling now as she patted his arm, “Don't worry Alexander I'm just looking forward to having a chat with Rupert. I want to see how he is caring for my grandchildren.”

Buffy was absolutely in hysterics it was something that spread to everyone, “You know the funniest part?”

Natasha was the one to answer, “The fact that she thought the arm pat would reassure him.”

“Yeah.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cars pulled up to the townhouse and Tony could admit he was impressed even the others Avengers were staring in surprise apart from Clint and Natasha.

The team watched in relief as Phil was wheeled in quickly followed by Victoria and Clint. Buffy wanted to follow immediately but she knew what her duties were first. It would not be fair to bring the Avengers to London and then dump them in the lap of Nora.

Buffy turned to see the remaining Avengers, apart from Natasha, stare in shock at their surroundings. 

Tony frowned when he saw Natasha didn’t show any shock, “Why aren’t you shocked? Clint I get; it would seem his niece lives here.”

Natasha tilted her head trying to decide if it was worth shocking the billionaire, “True but my wife lives here.”

She left a shocked billionaire in the doorway heading to her rooms. All the major players of the council kept rooms/apartments at the Council House.

A minute later his shock was forgotten when he heard an unholy squeal of joy. He watched in fascination as Buffy was swarmed by a gaggle of teen girls all speaking quicker than he had ever heard.

Steve watched fascinated but slightly timid remembering Buffy’s warning. Buffy knew that this could go on for a while so put her fingers in her mouth to whistle, “Yo, you have training now. These are guests who are not to be attacked; pranked or annoyed for at least 48 hours or I will spar with the rule breakers.”

Rona snickered, “Come on pip-squeaks you don’t want to make the Queen mad.”

Buffy sighed she had tried for two years to lose the nickname but had failed. At such a point, you either walk around permanently aggrieved or give in. She chose the easier option.

Buffy smiled seeing her sister slayer, “Faith we have a few guests. Try not to break them they are meant to keep New York standing.”

Sure enough, just like she predicted Faith zeroed in on Steve, giving him a salacious grin. It made Steve feel like a piece of meat and reminded him of that female clerk from the War. Steve didn’t have a chance to argue though as Faith hooked his arm around hers and took him towards his room. 

Nora didn’t bother to hide her grin as she called out, which room he was assigned.

The only people left from the group were Bruce and Tony. Buffy could see Bruce’s confusion and taking pity on him explained, “The council has special wards to stop transformations and if you feel the need to let the big-guy out we have magically reinforced rooms downstairs.”

Bruce actually let out a sigh of relief; he was at ease for the first time in several years. He didn’t think he would ever be able to repay the gift. Buffy shook her head stopping any thank you, “Don’t worry a friend is travelling from Nepal who I think can help you.”

She looked at her watch; she was starting to feel her tiredness. She had been awake for over 48 hours fighting apocalypses, collecting wayward fake dead relatives and trying to keep others from diving off the deep end. She really wanted to sleep but she wanted to check in with her Dad and Uncles first.

She turned back to her guests, “Sorry that I can’t stay but I got a gazzilon things to do so Nora will show you to your rooms. Word to the wise, do what Nora says everyone listens or she gets her own back.”

Buffy listened as she walked up the grand stair case to the conversation below.

Tony asked Bruce, “Think she’ll marry me, I’m rich.”

She heard the clap on the shoulder, “Well she doesn’t seem to be lacking in funds and she’ll need to see past your sparkling personality but maybe.”

Buffy grinned, “Maybe indeed.”

\---------------------------------End Chapter One ---------------------------------------------------------

Next up: Buffy has a chat with Uncle Clint returning the favour he did after she was returned from heaven. At the same time, the insight stories are still being written so any thoughts or requests are read with interest.

 **Authors note 2** Okay so the big sequel is started. This is a WIP which will be updated a minimum of once a week but while I have free time I’m aiming for every three days. As always please read and review I love to hear your thoughts and comments.


	2. Snap out of it!

This chapter is for valkyriecain and the review left created this!

\-------------------------------Snap out of it --------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Buffy had had a hell of a 48 hours, she had fought an apocalypse and then helped bring her Uncle back from the brink. She knew that her other Uncle was the only one that could truly reign him in at all. It was for this reason that she had been so mad at ‘Uncle Nicky’. She didn’t have the full details but she knew that Clint was carrying a bucket load of guilt. It was sad but she could recognise that look from a mile away. She made a silent vow to support him through this ordeal. She knew he wouldn’t think it but Buffy felt that she owed him.

As she walked up the stairs Buffy could admit, if only, to herself that she was tiring, even with her slayer reserves. She wanted to see her Dad before seeing Clint. She just hoped she would get some sleep before he freaked out, realising she hadn’t actually slept since yesterday morning.

He greeted her with a warm hug and led her over to her favourite leather green sofa in the library. He handed her, her favourite coffee.

“I brought them back here because they need help.” She sounded determined and Giles doubted anyone could stand in her way when she was this resolute.

Buffy didn’t miss the look of absolute pride when she explained the reason. “They may not deal with the supernatural but they protected New-York and they worked as a team because they though Uncle Phil was dead. They need to learn to work as a team all they will end up dead.”

Giles agreed and was only too happy to provide help, “Go sleep dear. You deserve it.”

Buffy snorted, “Yeah I will but I need to stop and see Uncle Clint.”

Giles could see the concern, “Buffy?”

She gave him a wry smile, “He’s me when I came back; I need to return the favour.”

Giles hugged her tight, just like he did every time he was reminded of those months. Buffy reassured him, “Dad it doesn’t hurt any longer.”

Giles still got a thrill every time he heard Buffy or Dawn call him that. The whole heaven issue was such an incredibly tangled mess of feelings. He settled his emotions by kissing her forehead and tried to explain, “I know love but it still hurts.”

Buffy wanted to move away from the topic, as it was once described on Grey’s Anatomy, she hated being ‘dark and twisty’. She looked at her adoptive-father, “He needs someone who he can talk to and his husband can’t be that yet.”

Giles kissed her forehead one last time, “Go but remember sleep is good for you.”

Buffy huffed, “Yes Dad.”

* * *

Clint was alert to the door opening and he reflexively went for his bow. He relaxed seeing his niece step through the door; she just seemed amused. It was a sad but true fact that he would never be as badass, as his niece.

She sat on the arm of his chair letting him soak up her presence. He still was reluctant to let go of Phil’s hand. She spoke softly, “How are you doing?”

“Calmed down enough that I no longer want to shoot Fury on sight but my god I wasn’t strong enough to save him.” She hated how haunted he looked as he confessed.

Buffy’s heart broke, hearing just how sad her Uncle was, and she wanted to go and kick Loki’s butt. She didn’t know how to break through to her Uncle; she went with humour sometimes you had to go around to get what you want. “You know I’ve got a troll hammer; I’ve taken out one god with it, I’ll grab it and go hunting in Asgard for you.” 

Clint looked up with tired eyes, “No need just sit here and make sure I don’t do anything stupid.”

Buffy was proud of the amount of self-awareness he was showing and, in truth, it made her hopeful. If he knew that he had the potential to do something stupid, he wasn’t as self-destructive as she had been.

She snuggled up to him and tentatively started the conversation, “Remember after I came back?”

Clint sucked in a breath, “The only thing more horrible than hearing Phil was dead was hearing that you were dead.”

Buffy looked into his eyes and could tell his thoughts were going down a dark path, she prompted him gently. “What did you tell me?”

Clint snorted, “I said that I’d put an arrow through the eye of anyone who’d caused you harm but I’d also kiss them because no matter how selfish I was glad that you were back.”

Buffy laughed softly, “You were the only one to ask me outright was I suicidal.”

Clint would have shrugged his shoulder if he had the mobility but the chair and Buffy stopped him.

"I have skills but psychology was not one of them." He said honestly.

Buffy had always valued his blunt honesty it was refreshing. "True so I’m returning the favour. If you do anything stupid before Uncle Phil recovers I'll kick your ass." She trailed off, which is never a good sign.

"You'll what?"

Buffy smirked, "I'll kick your ass, ask the Devon coven to heal you and then wait until Uncle is well enough to let him have a go. Then I'll wait until Nan is ready to have her turn."

Clint snickered, to an outsider it would sound so very violent but in this family it was how love and affection was shown. It was to be expected when Nan had shown her love for Grandad by shooting him three times but not killing him.

"You do realise that neither of you are as scary as Vicky. I still remember when she found out about our wedding." He resisted the urge to shudder even now. 

Buffy looked proud as she wiped a fake tear, “I know but it’s something for me to aim for.”

Clint figured with the lives they lead it was a good goal to have. He knew that he trusted Buffy enough to tell him what his problem was, "I know that I wasn't myself. Loki took everything from me that made me."

Buffy knew this needed to be said, "...but?"

He looked fully at her, "I went into S.H.E.I.L.D, killed good people and all is forgiven because it wasn't me. Only I remember pulling my bow and doing everything for the attack. Christ I would have done it again just to make the bastard proud."

Buffy was sad for her Uncle but in a moment of reflection she noticed the interesting parallels that could be drawn between him and her ex-boyfriend.

"You think you have the market cornered on that? You forget about Angel?"

Clint was annoyed, "You want to compare me to peaches? Comparing me to Peaches that's mean. Look at you, sounding all British."

Buffy pouted, she couldn't help it anymore when she was indignant she sounded like Giles. “Not funny.” She tried to bite back a yawn and failed.

Clint smiled, “Go sleep don’t worry about me. We’ll still be here.” He promised.

Buffy pursed her lips looking a little doubtful but even she was losing a battle against her tiredness. “Fine the Devon coven will be coming to help heal Uncle tomorrow.”

Clint gave her the most reassuring smile that he could manage. “Don’t worry I’m too scared of Vicky not to be here in the morning.”

Buffy grinned, “Damn straight, she’ll be down once she has changed.”

* * *

Buffy woke up to the rays filtering through her window. What truly woke her up though was the explosion. Whilst she had been exhausted and only vaguely remembered hitting the pillow she could remember enough to put two and two together.

Her shout could be heard throughout the town-house, “Goddamn it Tony if you’ve put a hole in my home I’ll turn you into scrap metal.”

Tony will deny to his last day that he squeaked on hearing the angry growl of his new favourite blonde.

\-------------------End of Chapter-------------------------

Next up: Healing, hiding and training will begin if Steve can stop blushing!

 **Authors note** Okay so slightly more serious tone but necessary next chapter will be way more fun. As always would love to hear your thoughts and reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acknowledgement:** Also a big thank you to _McGurrin_ for the beta job! Life Saver!

\--------------------------------Coming together-------------------------------------------------------

Buffy is angry, she had been woken up before the ass-crack of dawn by an explosion in her own home. She knows it’s not any of the slayers, they aren’t stupid enough to upset the Queen and Dark Slayer in their own homes. Faith’s holler from an adjacent apartment told Buffy all she needed to know on that front.

She barely remembers to put clothes on before she storms down to the training rooms. All the slayers are blatantly covering his ass, which lessens her anger just a little. It’s just too funny not that she lets that show she pretends she’s angry.

Buffy face showed how unimpressed she was, she stood there her arms crossed, “Slayers you have a minute to stop protecting the asshole or me and Faith will _personally_ oversee your training.”

Faith who had strolled in looking equally pissed, “Agreed I was having a really nice dream about Captain Apple-pie.”

Buffy snickered, it was so like Faith, “Girls we don’t kill humans so he is safe but you will not be.”

Rona, who was the leader of the little group, made a signal and the girls parted to reveal a meek Tony, “He was showing us how to make a small bomb.” 

Rona seemed to think that was an acceptable reason. Buffy snorted, as if that would make everything okay. She added wryly, “Figures the walking tin can would appeal to your destructive side.”

Tony forgot all about wanting to be hidden, he was indignant, “The Iron-man suit is more than just scrap metal!”

Buffy shrugged, “Is that right?”

Tony all but puffed up his chest, “It is a highly sophisticated, integrated technology suit, which can be deployed in any combat situation.”

Buffy shrugged, flicking her hair out from her shoulder strap, “Not impressed I used a rocket launcher on my 17th.”

Tony’s was not the only persons’ jaw to drop; he saw Steve and Bruce’s jaw also drop. 

Xander piped up, “Ah yes that was an inspired 17th present.” 

He looked bemused at the reactions of the other Avengers. He forgot that apart from Natasha, the only other two who had a clue were secluded in the medical room.

Buffy smiled and the sun could have been blocked, her grin was infectious, “It was hard to beat.”

Tony listened to the banter and wondered whether she would trade stories, “Oh you like to blow things up?”

Buffy neatly side-stepped the innuendo and smiled; Tony had a feeling that sharks would back away at a grin like that, “Yep a school gym at fifteen, my high-school at eighteen and my town at twenty two.”

All the Avengers in the room, even Bruce, with his Hulk side, were impressed at that level of destruction from someone so young. Tony could see why she and Clint would get along so well. Whilst, the Avengers were shocked; the Scooby’s not so much, after all, it was old news. “You mean Sunnydale, you were responsible for it?”

Buffy pouted while the Sunnydale survivors snickered. “Yeah, so not my fault that closing the Hellmouth caused the town to collapse.”

Tony really had to know, “So how did you live out every high school kids dream?”

Buffy couldn’t decide whether to be mean or go with the flow. However she realised that she had an hour before the healer arrived from the Devon Coven. Buffy decided to go with the flow, “I’m finding caffeine if you want the story keep up. Your suit will survive to see another day.”

Everyone in the room could see the sparks fly between the couples. Steve and Bruce were seeing new sides to their new friend. Whilst, for the Scooby’s, who had heard second hand about their meetings from Giles; were seeing the meetings first hand. Xander wanted to ‘bagsy’ not telling Giles that the couple may be getting past the hair pulling stage. Natasha who had Willow leaning against her wondered aloud, “Is that a good thing?”

Willow couldn’t decide, “He would be a step up on her exes.” Well if you counted The Immortal, Angel formerly Angelus, Spike and smiley-Riley anyone would be a step-up.

Steve didn’t quite know what to say, Natasha did though, “Relax Steve, she’ll be fine and there is a long line of people who will harm him if he did anything stupid.”

Faith pouted, “Don’t worry apple-pie I’ll distract you.” 

Natasha and Bruce shared a look, figuring they were about to see their team leader start to stammer and blush. They were the ones to be shocked though as Steve just smirked and flirted back, “Is that a promise?”

Faith quirked an eyebrow, her eyes clearly showing mirth, “Well, well, well there’s more to you than people think Apple-pie.”

Steve stood up so he could head towards the gym he’d been earlier, he was adapting a little to this new century but knew he’d start blushing if it carried on. He knew he would need a quick exit to maintain the image, he wanted to shock his team-mates a little. He wanted them to understand that, as well as Captain America, he was also Steve, “When you want to find out come find me.”

Faith’s jaw was dropped, it seemed to be catching, “Did he really just say that?”

Xander enjoyed seeing the dark slayer gain some attention and no one could deny that Steve wasn’t good enough. He just hoped that Robin would see the American icon paying Faith attention. He really hated the way the principal had treated Faith after Sunnydale.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Tony looked sideways at Buffy, “So if I asked you on a date what would you say?”  
Tony had never been one to beat around the bush and he didn’t see the point in playing coy this late in life.   
Buffy pretended to consider it and grinned finding the perfect answer, “If I thought you were serious then I would say maybe.”

Tony grinned infectiously; Buffy realised why her pout was so deadly. Tony had seized on the statement, “that’s not no!”

Buffy pretended to play dumb, “sorry did you say something I have to go and change.”

Tony had a genius thought, “If I make you a better flamethrower then will you let me have one date?”

Buffy quirked an eyebrow, “Sure but then again my Uncle will be on his feet by then so you might want to rethink.”

Tony never wavered, which unknowingly, won him points, “I don’t mind I’ll run the whole family gauntlet.”

Buffy shrugged, “You got yourself a deal.”

She left but Tony was good enough not to follow and intrude on family time, besides, if he was lucky then he could watch the vixen tease Steve. 

Instead, he went back to the hall, to see the members looking a little shocked at a retreating Captain. “What did the good captain say to shock you so?”

Natasha was positively grinning, it was hard to tell but the upturned lip was the equivalent of the Black Widow laughing her ass off. “You know Stark it seems there may be more to the good Captain than you think.”

Faith though was letting her brain catch up; then stood up ready to chase. She had never been one to back down from a challenge and when the package looked as fine as that, doubly so. “Enjoy your breakfast I have a Captain to chase.”

Xander was visibly delighted, “Oh this is better than Telly.”

Willow decided to be a little mean. She had never liked the way Xander tried to interfere in their relationships, “Yeah Xander but they won’t be distracted so much that they miss you and Dawnie making eyes at each other.”

Xander grimaced, “Yeah we are working on it.”

Natasha was delighted that her wife was enjoying such teasing, she offered her own advice, “Tell them soon or they may make use of two assassins living in the house.”

Xander sighed, “it would be so much easier if I didn’t know they could make flour out of my bones.”

Willow rolled her eyes at such a blatant exaggeration, “Shall I start looking for the beanstalk? I’m sure they will remember they like you _Jack_ but not if they find out from walking in on you rather than you having the guts to tell them.”

The image of what Giles would do to him if such an event was to happen was more than enough for him to reconsider. He stood up, “Excuse me I have to go and talk to G-man. Willow if he kills me I’m haunting your ass.”

Willow shrugged not even the least bit concerned, “big threat if I wasn’t the one to teach you the banishment spells.”

Xander slumped and walked off to go and tell his mentor about the relationship that had formed between himself and his youngest adoptive daughter. 

Tony had to ask, “Why does the man look like he is being dragged off to the gallows?”

Tony and Bruce watched intrigued as their female team member seemed to have a silent conversation with her wife. It ended with Natasha delicately shrugging he shoulders and Willow explaining. “Giles has a dark side that makes your other guy;” pointing to Bruce, “look soft and fluffy.”

Tony and Bruce could not hide their disbelief. They had briefly spoken with Lord Giles that morning before everyone had stirred and he struck them as a cultured, respected academic, if in a radically different field to their own.

Natasha had never seen it but like, recognised like, so she knew that the man worked hard to keep his dark side contained. “Willow is right now what has you bouncing like a little boy on sugar?”

Tony had a feeling that if he got his way and all of the Avengers lived in the soon to be rebuilt tower. Natasha would be the super scary Mom that made sure that they picked up all their crap. “Buffy said that she would go on a date with me if I made her a better flamethrower.”

Bruce looked helpless as he was dragged away, Natasha though started to laugh when Willow was also dragged way to help with his plan. Natasha seeing nothing else to do decided to join Faith and Steve in the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buffy had met with the healer who had come from the Devon coven. “Hey Nora I’m so glad you could come.”

Nora may be healer and a good person but she defied anyone, whose eyes wouldn’t have strayed seeing the gorgeous blond guy. Buffy thought it only fair to warn her, “Faith has set her eyes on him and it’s early but it seems mutual.”

Nora gave a rueful grin, “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

Buffy let Nora enter the room before her. She smiled softly seeing Clint wrapped incredibly carefully around Uncle Phil. It seemed a peaceful sleep and Buffy guessed that it helped that they were under the watchful eye of her Nana. 

Victoria smiled, “Dare I ask what caused the explosion?”

Buffy grumbled something about curious girls and billionaires. Victoria had a knowing smile and once she had seen to her son and his archer. Well, just maybe, she would play matchmaker if the billionaire could prove he was worthy. 

Nora looked at the extensive damage the wound had caused. She was shocked that he had survived, Buffy could see her shock. She pointed to the matriarch of the family, “We come from a good line and we are really hard to kill.”

Nora looked a little bemused as she gathered the necessary healing stones she would use to help focus her healing power.

Victoria gently roused Clint, “Come on Archer it’s time for my son to heal.”

His soldier’s reflexes came to the fore and he neatly extricated himself and stepped back to give Nora room, all in the time it takes most people to blink. The family stood back and watched as the wound that could have so very easily been fatal was healed.

The whole family were looking forward at giving lectures about what he should do when faced with a god in the future. The sad thing was though while he was now not in a coma he had only managed to spend very brief mounts of time awake before he had to surrender back to sleeping. Buffy figured that having just been stabbed by an alien god would totally count as an excuse to delay the lectures.

The stones glowed purple as they shifted the energy into his body and Buffy could see the effects almost visibly as her Uncle seemed to gain a healthy glow; slowly but surely.

Nora stood up; as his physical harms were healed he would awaken soon. Victoria had filled in Clint on Tony’s little crush on his niece so Clint knew exactly how to awaken his husband.

“Phil baby I thought you should know Tony wants a date with Buffy.”

Sure enough, Coulson woke muttering about Tasers and Supernanny. Buffy giggled; Victoria looked relieved and Clint well his mouth was a little too occupied to say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Beta: Big thanks to ConstanceTruggle for the speedy beta of two chapters.

 

 

\------------------------------So what’s new?--------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil sat bolt upright when he’d heard what his husband had said, which caused both his husband and mother to dissolve into a fit of giggles. Truth be told, it was quite disconcerting, there were some things a man should not see, this includes, seeing Hawkeye and the Artist laughing uncontrollably.

Still, as long as Stark treated Buffy okay, they would all get along fabulously. However, if Tony were to break her heart … well, he and his family would go on a special hunt.

Buffy lightened the mood by groaning in annoyance, “Oh, come on.”

Phil was confused. He knew he had been stabbed by Loki, and he was sure that Loki had wounded him fatally. It was for this reason he’d told Fury to use his death, in order to bind the group together. He felt around his chest for the wound that should be there, and was shocked, when all he found was a fresh scar.

Buffy spoke softly, “You didn’t think I’d let you suffer after taking on a God, did you?”  
If he’d had any doubts about what had happened, he need only look at Clint’s face. His husband’s face showed clear signs of guilt and exhaustion. On top of that, he was looking at Phil as if he was a precious gift that could disappear at any moment. Truth be told, the feeling was entirely mutual.

He moved slightly in order to accommodate Clint on the bed with him. The minute he patted the bed, Clint scrambled to join him. Phil could see that his mother, whilst outwardly more composed, was also stressed. She’d only started to truly relax when he had awoken, she huffed,

“Phillip, you really must learn not to pick fights with gods.”

Clint snorted, “It’s becoming something of a family special.”

Buffy pretended to be outraged, “Hey! I won against Glory.”

All three looked at her with identical faces, and none of them were good; no one wanted to talk about her death and she wasn’t particularly inclined to do so either. She could see that her Uncles needed to talk, so came up with a good excuse to leave. She kissed his cheek, “I’m glad you’re okay and now I want to annoy Tony.”

She scarpered quick enough that he was unable to object. Victoria watched both of her sons’ over-active protective streaks come to the fore and snickered delicately, “I’m relieved to see you’re awake and now I will change and phone your father.”

Once they were alone, Phil did what he’d wanted to do and mapped the contours of his lover's face. Clint allowed it and in fact, he moved into the touch grateful for the comfort. What confused Clint though was that Phil was acting like he was the miracle. Of course, as far as Phil was concerned, he was still Loki's flying monkey. He really did owe the bastard an arrow in the eye when Thor wasn’t looking.

Phil demanded to be caught upon the events that had occurred since his injury. Clint sighed and explained all about his cognitive reboot at Natasha’s hands; Phil’s ‘apparent’ death and Buffy moving all the Avengers to London. Phil could understand why Clint was pissed at Fury.

Phil respected his boss, but Fury had crossed a line when he’d not mentioned that he wasn’t dead after the battle was finished. Still, Phil decided on an elegant solution; he’d let Buffy play with Fury. She had listened to all the lessons that Vicky, Clint, Ivan, himself, her adoptive father and Fury had taught her. It wasn’t unfair to say that she could be downright devious when she put her mind to it.

For now though, the couple merely wanted to sleep, wrapped up in each others' presence. Such was their lot in life, that they only managed to gain an hour’s true rest before his mother came barging back into the room. “It would seem that Mr Stark is serious in pursuing Buffy.”

Okay screw being cool with it; Phil’s first instinct was to find a tazer. In fact, his finger positively itched for a tazer, but he would resist because he knew that Buffy would not be impressed. Besides, just before all the shit in New York went down, Miss Lewis became his full time PA. He wondered if he could get in trouble for tazer by proxy, because he bet Darcy would do it for him.

Clint was almost laughing as he watched as the whole range of emotions cross Phil’s face. No one at work would believe it, but contrary to popular rumour – he was not a robot. He took a deep breath, “What makes you say that Vicky?”

The amusement was only too visible in her eyes, “Well they’ve stopped sniping at each other and Buffy had agreed to one date, providing he meets certain stipulations.”

Phil quirked an eyebrow in such an imperious manner that there could be no doubt about whose child he was. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“Don’t worry too much… He promised to build her a flamethrower.”

His usual dry wit was returning as he felt better, “I’m not sure that that particularly reassures me, Mother.”

“Hmm, I suppose not.” He loved his mother, truly, he did. However, she really needed to work on her ability to reassure people and not scare them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gym there was an interesting spar occurring. Well, maybe it had started out as a spar, but now it was more of a wrestle/flirting session that could turn into a make-out session with only the slightest match to light the sexual tension.

The minis had watched one of the Queen’s guests come into the gym. They would have to be dead not to notice how gorgeous the man was; hell, the vampires would agree. However, any thoughts or fantasies they entertained were squashed once the Alpha slayer entered the gym.

None of the slayers could actually see the sparks – but they were definitely there. Faith stood and waited for Steve to still the bag. “Were you serious earlier, Apple-pie?” she asked.

God help her, she wanted more than a roll in the hay. He flashed her probably the most wholesome grin she’d ever seen. It was terrible, really terrible, because it made her want to do really terrible things to him. Yet, Faith got the impression that he wouldn’t be so adverse to the idea. He spoke and there was small a smirk, “Well, I am Captain America and I’m said to be trustworthy.”

Faith had not had a good battle since the apocalypse and she was developing some serious H and H itches. She decided that he would be the perfect candidate to help her, “You know you can’t hurt me. So what do you say?”

“Say to what?” he asked, looking a little too adorable for words.

Faith grinned salaciously, “Why, a spar of course. We’ll see how other things fall from there.”

Steve nodded his head showing his agreement. Faith shrugged off her shoes and Steve followed suit. She threw the first punch, wanting to test whether his reaction times had increased with his strength. Sure enough, Steve managed to block it and this delighted her. She started laughing joyfully because she always loved sparring, when she could cut free. Sadly though, these days, the only person she could cut loose with was Buffy.

Faith could feel the Captain was strong as he managed to catch her fist. Okay, she could admit that she was impressed. He gave her a look of steel, "Don't hold back."

She wouldn't; his strength was almost on par with her own. He was certainly stronger than any of the mass called Slayers.

"I won't," she assured him.

The minis soon stopped their own practicing to watch the master class that was unfolding before their eyes. Faith and Steve were sparring at a much higher level than any of them could imagine.

Faith was surprised at how quickly they had sped up. It usually took a few sessions, and time, to develop the trust between sparring partners before they would go all out. She could freely admit that she was having a blast, and Steve could almost match her strength and speed. She would not be able to win using those skills so that left cunning and agility.

She doubted that any soldier who'd been a part of the Howling Commando's wasn't cunning – leaving only agility. She started using gymnastic moves that B had shown her.

* * *

Buffy came into the gym, her intention was to find Tony because she really had enjoyed their earlier banter, but stopped to see the show. 

Rona had moved the minis to the side and Buffy was pleased to note that they were all taking notes about the techniques that they were seeing.

Buffy had already made her assessments based on the five minutes that she had seen.

She was amused and said, a little wryly, to Rona, “Is she sparring or is she trying to …”

Rona smirked, “Well they certainly were flirting with each other and it did start off as a spar.”

Buffy snickered, pointing to the pair who were currently wrestling over the floor. “The only time I’ve sparred like that is when I’m sleeping with them.”

Rona tried to come up with some defense but failed, “So how long will it take for them to date?”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Oh they’ll date, that’s not the fun part.”

Rona could see that something was truly amusing the Queen Slayer, “So what is the fun part?”

Buffy, who was looking far too innocent, replied, “Simple. When Robin sees her with her new beau.”

Rona really liked the way Buffy thought, none had been happy with Robin’s treatment of the dark slayer. “I really like the way you think.” Rona was distracted by Buffy smiling. It had surprised the younger Slayer as it wasn’t a smile that she’d seen very often. She looked around. Interesting, she thought, did the Queen Slayer have a thing for Tony Stark? Then again, looking at his face, it was clear the feeling was mutual.

The billionaire was dancing around on the balls of his feet as he extravagantly handed her over a flamethrower. “I give you your present.”

Buffy twisted it this way and that, she could see he was dying to tell her all about it, “Go on then … wow me.”

Buffy listened in awe and glee because the flamethrower had loads of modifications including; holy water, silver darts, silver dust. One button pressed and a wooden stake appeared, as well as a silver dagger this was a sweet weapon. She could truly admit that she was impressed because he’d done all this in three hours.

Buffy could see the others looking at the flamethrower, she pulled it protectively against her chest, “Uh-uh! It’s mine, get your own.”

Tony was smug when he heard the crowd wide groan so he guessed he’d done a good job. “So do I get my date?”

Buffy smirked, “Yep, name the time and place and I’ll be there. Now you can go and see my Uncle as he is awake.”

Tony hollered, “Yo, Capsicle, quit flirting and let’s go see Coulson.”

Tony rolled his eyes because he knew no one would believe him: Captain America was pouting because Iron Man had stopped him flirting. Then he was struck by another thought, “How badly will Coulson want to kill me for going on a date with you?”

The slayers shared a mutual grin that made both men uneasy. Faith smirked, “Well, Uncle C is the least of your worries Tin-Man.”

Tony really wanted to pout but since his arrival in London the brunette had not called anyone by name, not even Steve, and she definitely liked Steve.

The women did not dawdle as they strolled off in the direction of Coulson’s room, which forced the guys to follow.

Tony quickly followed on their heels, shouting, “What must I worry about? Come on, we’re amongst friends here.”

\-----------------End of Chapter--------------

So Tony will receive a death threat or three – Scooby style. Robin sees too late what a fool he is and the guys organize their first Paintball match of the Summer.


	5. Is this is a good thing?

**Acknowledgements** A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed or recc'ed this story!  
Also a big thank you has to go to ConstanceTruggle for beta duties.

* * *

Tony was still wondering exactly what had amused the women so much. He would gladly face Phil – and anyone else – for the chance to date Buffy. As he'd grown older, loathe as he was to admit it, he wanted someone to share his life with. He had hoped to do that with Pepper, as he truly did love the woman but at the same time, he could respect her inability to handle all the times he'd been injured.

Tony was honest enough, to admit that he couldn’t stop – not even for Pepper. Tony truly believed it was his honesty, and openness in discussing this with Pepper that allowed them to remain friends. They had gone from lovers, back to good friends with Pepper running his company. He had been telling the truth way back when he had said that she would be much better at it than he was.

Tony, though, couldn't be happier to see Coulson alive and well. He hadn't seen Clint looking so open in the entire time that he had known him. Clint had finally lost the hollow, haunted look that had graced his features since they'd met. And he looked way better for it. Tony was growing as a person, he thought, as he refrained from commenting on how hot Clint looked. Okay, so maybe it was more that his eyes were focused on Buffy and he was kind of scared of what the family would do to him. On a lighter note, Tony was kind of glad that Barton was wrapped around Coulson because then he would be unable to taser him for trying to date his niece. "You're looking good," he offered.

Coulson raised an imperious eyebrow, one which was identical to Vicky and Buffy. It really did seem that some traits are inherited. Phil may have been in bed, recovering from a near fatal stabbing, but he was still badass. "If you hurt Buffy; suit or no suit, I'll tear you limb from limb, and make sure that you are never found."

Tony was proud that he didn’t gulp. He only wished that he could be so badass when he was on a bed, being clutched by his nearest and dearest. Perhaps the fact that his nearest and dearest was the world’s best marksman helped.

Tony held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm glad that we've got that covered. Do you know that your entire little family unit is delightfully blood-thirsty?" 

Clint snickered and looked at Faith, who was staring unashamedly at Steve's ass. Clint could admire the dedication and had no doubt that Faith would get her man. He could see she was just as amused, “He has no clue, does he?”

Tony looked confused, and it wasn’t a look often seen on the genius’ face. “Nope, he sure doesn’t, Legolas. I wonder whose threat will be the best,” Faith wondered.

Clint and Phil both sniggered, at just the mere thought. Tony Stark didn’t realise but before the day was done, he would have to suffer many more friendly death threats. It was just the way things rolled in Scooby land.

Buffy, seeing the potential for Stark-harassment, grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room. She loved her extended family - blood related or not. However, just once she'd like to date a man for more than a minute before the threats rolled down from every direction. It seemed to be starting even earlier with Tony; after all she'd only just acknowledged that she may actually like him. She gave Tony a smirk, "Follow me and I'll show you the one place you won't be disturbed."

Tony gladly followed and didn't relinquish her hand given that he hadn't received a complaint. He was led into a decadent old style library, it was gorgeous and must have cost a small fortune not to mention a few years to be gathered. Buffy shrugged, "I like libraries; they've always been a safe haven."

Tony was delighted at the confession; it looked like he might just get through her defensive layers. All it had taken was one death threat, so he didn't dare to wonder what it would take to earn him a kiss. "You have led a fun life, haven't you?"

Buffy snickered, "Oh Tony, I'll share details if you do."

It wasn't a date but somehow it was better. The two tired, quite lonely people shared stories and started to build a connection. Of course, they weren't lonely in the traditional sense as they were always surrounded by people but they had yet to find a person to share their lives with, like many of their friends. The serious conversations gave way to lighter conversations and Buffy had a devious grin on her face.

“Oh, I need your help.”

“Name it,” he said in all seriousness.

Buffy grinned and it was all deviousness, “I have a best friend to gain revenge on, but given that he is dating my baby-sister, I can’t permanently maim him. So I’m stuck.”

Tony shook his head in bemusement; he guessed that given the close friends and family, non-destructive pranks were not the norm. “So you want a non-destructive prank?”

Buffy nodded fervently, “I can’t do it – my motto is there is nothing that can’t be beaten, staked or beheaded.”

It was suitably violent and Tony made an extra note to be careful around the family. “Okay, so you want to express your anger in a non-harmful way?”

Buffy nodded, “Yep, that about covers it.”

“Have you played any games that don’t lead to physical damage?”

Buffy lit up, as she remembered all the fun that she had at SHIELD HQ when they played paintball. Her blinding grin was pointed at Tony, and he was pretty sure that he had just found out what it was like to stare at the sun – directly. “How do you feel about Paintball?”

Tony found himself with an answering smirk, “You have a plan?”

The mischievous pair put their heads together to come up with something truly diabolical. Tony had sketched some small ad-hoc weapons that they could create to help them. 

Willow found them a little later in the Lab. It was clear that they were now working together, Willow wasn’t sure this was a good thing or not. It didn’t matter as a day later, the first Avenger-Slayer paintball match was played. It had several differences; namely that there were several teams – all pairs who were lovers or soon to be lovers. The objective of the game was to annihilate all the other players and the last team standing was to win.

Tony and Buffy found the others still in Coulson and Clint’s room and informed them of the plan. It sounded fun and the SHIELD members were more than happy to have a go. Natasha and Clint shared a look; they knew Buffy too well and wondered what ace she was holding up her sleeve. 

Xander had been suspicious seeing the twin bright-eyed looks. You would have to be blind to miss the looks that were passing between the billionaire and the Queen Slayer.

He drew up to his full height, “Look you’re cool and I really like you. Forget beating you to death with a shovel – it will be far more painful.”

Tony took the threat with good grace and figured he would be getting good practice in the upcoming weeks. However, when the carpenter issued his threat, he lost any small sense of sorrow at the plan. He wouldn’t bother to deny his interest in Buffy. However the plans that they’d developed were kind of delightfully twisted, in such a way that Tony couldn’t help but like her more.

 

 **Authors Note** As mush as I love writing my new job means that I have very little free time. I haven't given up, but updates may be slow. So I apologise and thank all those who are still reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note** My thanks to the people who are still reading and I can only apologise for the delay in this chapter. All I can say is that RealLife and writers block can really inconvenience a gal!

A big thanks as always to ConstanceTruggle as she is the one who has to read through the rough to pull out a diamond!

 

So it turned out that there wasn't much luck to be had for a one-eyed carpenter who had fallen in love with the key of the universe. Oh don’t get him wrong, he loved his girlfriend in a big scary way. The type that had him willing to say the words ‘forever’ and not freeze. The reason why he thought the world was against him was that he'd awoken to a bucket of glitter being dumped over him. Amazingly, and he didn’t know how they managed it -- the glitter was sticking to him. 

He figured he was forgiven for the scream. A scream which to his dying shame caused Buffy and Dawn to run to his room. The girls upon seeing him, promptly collapsed in laughter - no support there then. It was quite sad really. Xan was also sure that Buffy had something to do with it given her smug look.

Buffy recovered first, “What happened Xan?” She tried to play innocent but she was failing miserably - given that she couldn’t stop smirking. He wondered who her accomplice was as if it was Faith he'd currently be in pain. The Chosen Two tended to favour violence to solve their anger issues.

Xander was grumpy, and knew exactly who this was, “You and Tony together are bloody menaces!”

Of course, that sent his girlfriend into another fit of giggles. Dawn tried being serious but was struggling seeing her poor lover doused in glitter started snickering, “Now now, you can’t get all cross so early in the morning.”

As Dawn said that, Buffy ran out of the room eager to tell her co-conspirator all about the success of their opening salvo. Xander couldn’t help but be grumpy. 

Down below, in the room that functioned as the kitchen, which now resembled the Great Hall in the Harry Potter movies, thanks to a drunk Willow, two co-conspirators toasted their success with a cup of coffee. What else would Tony and Buffy do?

Best of all, Tony had pretty much gained an army of admirers, who would do much more to hear the queen slayer laugh like that again. He was more than happy to help the blonde slayer gain revenge, as it let him spend time with the slayer. The paintball match was going to be epic, mainly because of the awesome traps that they had constructed yesterday. The others would would soon learn not to let a woman with a master's level knowledge of medieval weaponry and a genius together. 

They were quite pleased with the plan - the match-up which Buffy assured him was a SHIELD tradition would serve two purposes, one Buffy could get revenge on Xander and two they could indulge in a little matchmaking.

The teams would be composed of Faith-Steve, Buffy-Tony, Clint-Coulson, Willow-Natasha, Xander-Dawn with Bruce being allowed leave to chat to Oz about the importance of being zen. 

The challenge was thrown down at breakfast which was a typically loud and boisterous affair. Buffy had explained to Tony earlier that this was the best way as none could try and get out of it.

Xander looked a little forlorn, "Why do I suspect that this is going to end in bruises for me?"

Buffy grinned a little evilly, and Xander just knew that the minute Buffy wanted the world she'd be able to take it over.

"Simple you know me so well. Look on the bright side Xan. Tony's solution ends in bruises ... mine ended in you losing limbs."

The fact that the comment was delivered in such a calm, even tone made the threat that much more deadly. Oh and the fact that Buffy never bluffed when it came to threats. He was wondering if that wasn’t revenge for all the threats he’d delivered in the past to her partners.

A little fainter, and with false cheer, "So paintball!"

Clint snickered but the uncles were unsure who they wanted to glare at more - Tony or Xander. 

Paintball can be a fun game when played by average human beings, but when the game is played by Slayers, spies, assassins, billionaire geniuses, witches and Super-Soldiers, it took on extra dimension. Clint and Phil shared worrying glances at the smirks on Tony and Buffy’s faces. It was definitely ‘not of the good’ as Buffy would say.

Clint looked to his husband and saw fond amusement in his features. Clint was just glad that Phil could look at him with any expression. He had yet to accustom himself to the fact that Phil was okay and healed. If Clint hadn’t watched his husband bring down an enemy team while bleeding from a stomach wound - he doubted he’d be as calm.

“So who are we picking on first? Xander or Tony.” They really had been protective Uncles too long not to do something at this juncture. He just really wanted to know which boyfriend they would go after first and given his husbands trying week - he figured he deserved first dibs.

Phil snickered, which would have sent junior agents to pieces, “Xander, we can make Tony miserable whenever we want, but I know you. Let’s track and eliminate Natasha and Willow first.”

Clint’s handsome smile told Phil all he need to know about how much he approved of the plan. Still it was probably for the best that he was a professional or the rugged Archer would prove to be a deadly distraction. Paintball is meant to be fun but the Avengers and Scoobies were arming themselves for this as if it was war.

The only problem in such events were that planning and tactics went out of rulebook - you couldn’t employ tactics against Buffy. She delighted in tearing up rulebook in completely outrageous ways. It was one of the reasons that she had survived so long. For example, today it was a pairs competition and make no mistake - she and Tony were in it to win it.

\----------------------------------

The rules were simple and all in the house had been informed. There were only a few places out of bounds their apartments and offices. It didn’t matter to Buffy, one of the first things she’d done when she’d moved in was map out the whole building. The traps were set and the very best of it was that they could get most couples without even moving an inch from their own mini control room that they’d set up.

The very best part was that they were going to let several of the members eliminate each other. For example she knew that Uncle Clint would want to get Natasha first and Willow would want Xander. They watched the computer consoles and laughed seeing a prowling Willow and Xander stalking each other. The best part was that Willow managed to catch up with Xander at the same time as her Uncles.

They were caught at a corner and Xander got caught from three angles. Natasha caught his backside, Uncle’s Clint and Phil aimed for _another_ part of his anatomy and best of all Buffy and Iron-man’s first trap was sprung. The catapult sprung forward with a flurry of yet more glitter and somehow he’d been splattered with the Stark logo and the S was styled into a scythe. It was meant to signal their partnership for this match but Xander wondered if they hadn’t created something that would be in full effect in a few years.

Buffy’s tinkering laugh could be heard through the nearest speaker. “Oh Tony that was the best ever. You kind of are alright.”

They could practically hear the billionaire pout, “Only alright?”

Buffy snickered and Xander and the uncles despite themselves found that they kind of liked Tony. They were more than okay with the man if he could make Buffy laugh like that. Clint and Natasha were currently engaged in the paintball equivalent of a mexican standoff. They knew that while they would most assuredly hit their targets - they would also be both eliminated. Phil being the strategist and figuring that temporary alliances would improve their chances, “You know I want Stark to understand that Buffy should be treated like a precious commodity.”

Willow nodded but not seeing the immediate point; Natasha did given the curl of her lip. She started to snicker, “Are you suggesting that we team up Agent Coulson?”

Clint liked the idea and knew exactly how to pitch it to his partner in crime when it came to work. “You know that we can get the others and then duke it out.”

Natasha tilted her head clearly contemplating the proposal and given that she pulled her gun up in an exaggerated fashion; she agreed. A twisted smile graced both of the assassins faces. Natasha smiled, “Let’s go hunting.”

Xander and Dawn who’d been forgotten in all the plotting and intrigue just looked at each other in disbelief. Well the disbelief was all on Xander’s face - this was Dawn’s family ... she was used to all the crazy. Dawn just giggled and wanted to find somewhere good to watch what was going on. A bright grin lit her face upon realising the best position was the security centre. She dragged a still paint and glitter drenched Xan with her. 

Xan stopped short upon seeing who was already in the op centre. There before him was said slayer curled up in the lap of one iron man, laughing freely - chewing popcorn while they plotted merry hell. They were clearly enjoying themselves and this did nothing to reassure Xander about Buffy’s potential as an evil overlord. 

Dawn was just amused and happy that her sister was learning to cut loose and have a little fun. She didn’t care about Tony’s reputation - How could she? She had loved Spike and Angel and given their past she couldn’t really throw stones. She just hoped that Tony would be healthier for Buffy.

Xander as per usual surrendered to the insanity of the Scooby’s, “Now I’m scared of you two being together - You’re gonna take over the world.”

Buffy snorted, “Nah takes too much effort but you may as well watch what else what else we’ve got planned.   
Victoria had waited until the couples were too busy zeroing in on each other to notice that she was also heading to the security centre. Upon seeing her Nana, Buffy smiled brightly, “Hey Nana come and watch the chaos.”

Victoria smirked, “Oh I’m so glad that one of you was smart enough to listen to me and Ivan.”

Tony still loved the lovestruck, Romeo and Juliet - Spy Style that was the relationship between Buffy’s grandparents. After all, very few people could say that their wife had expressed their love by shooting them three times in the chest but letting them live. Victoria sighed, “I wonder how long it will take your Uncle to realise the stunt you’ve pulled?”

Buffy sniggered, “Oh he already has .... he is just having too much fun letting Uncle Clint hunt Tasha.”

Tony soon realised that they were certain talents that just ran in the family and when you saw who was in the family one might suspect that they were passed down in the blood. He passed Victoria a tub of popcorn, “Come watch our favourite trap is about to be sprung.”

Xander couldn’t help but laugh the spies were stealthy - their professional pride certainly wouldn’t be hurt but they hadn’t banked on Tony and Buffy. The trap was beautiful in its simplicity - the minute they trod on what was now a pressure sensitive floor bard. Several paint bombs were unleashed from all the possibly vectors that could be conceived by a weapons expert and a genius. Although Xander took a snapshot of Captain America’s ass being tagged with the Scythe-Stark image. The trap had also taken care of Willow, Tasha and Faith - meaning that it was only Clint and Coulson left. Buffy was gonna enjoy playing tag with her Uncles once again. It felt good to revive the old traditions. 

Buffy and Stark stood up, his armour receding as they’d made it one of the stipulations. All that Xander, Dawn and Victoria heard as they left the room was the billionaire ask, “When we win are your Uncles gonna hate me more?”

Buffy’s honest reply was reassuring in a way only a Winslow woman could be, “Stark you’re dating their niece. They are always gonna dislike you.”

It was true so the tagged couples didn’t particularly feel bad when the Uncles were eliminated. The couples had all gravitated to the Security centre to watch the final showdown. They watched as Tony took Buffy into a dramatic kiss and saw Buffy giggle. 

Xander couldn’t help but voice a thought, “We are sure that they will use their powers for good right?”

They all turned to stare at him an awkward silence falling. Dawn tried to reassure her boyfriend, “Well Xan you should be glad it was probably Tony who stopped you getting a beating.”

“Maybe but now they are working together, is that a good thing?”

The answer to that question was not always for Xander. It turns out that the Slayers adopted Tony, as their Queen kind of loved him, and the press loved the photogenic couple but heaven help the photographers who tried to snap Buffy when she felt that she was having a bad hair day. 

_That though was a story for another day!_

**Authors Note** So in two weeks time I'll actually have an xmas break where I can write more so let me know what you think and if there is anything in particular you really wanna see happen.


	7. Seasons Change

The sad thing about Summer is that every year the season passes. It was apparent that the Avenger's time in London had helped them bond away from prying eyes. However they were a team that were meant to protect New York and they’d been away for three months. As summer turned to Winter the decision was made to return, but unsurprisingly given the relationships that had formed between Buffy and Tony, as well as Steve and Faith, the Chosen Two had decided to go and run America. It was a convenient excuse for wanting to be close to their boyfriends, without most of their overbearing friends being close. 

They were on a Quinjet because Tony wanted to show Buffy all the cool toys. Still when the plane touched down it was time to face reality and all of the Avengers and Slayers exited the plane. It went without saying that the minute the Avengers touched down in America they had been swamped by the Press. They wanted more information on the superheroes who'd saved New York and then disappeared. It was ironic that on some days they were heroes, but on others they were villains for having ever left.

_All the Press had found out was that they were encamped somewhere in England and that to try and get on the family grounds of their residence would incur the anger of the Queen of England. The Avengers had at one point asked about why they weren’t being swamped. Buffy’s only not particularly reassuring reply had been, “I have friends in high places.”_

_It was only later when she’d explained to Tony that ‘Beth’ was a real sweetheart and had a soft spot for her and Faith that it had really hit home. Maybe for lesser men they might be freaked that their girlfriends were on first name terms with the Queen of England but not Tony. I suppose when your close circle of friends includes, a Super-soldier, a God, a Hulk and two master assassin's - then your perception of what might be a big deal would be probably be redefined._

So anyway the minute they touched down in New York they were swamped, but it was kind of a given. The really funny part was that the Press were stupid enough to voice a controversial comment in front of Buffy. Faith had winced and hid her face in Steve’s shoulder - it was as good as excuse as any, and it wasn’t like she needed much of an excuse. All knew that Buffy could handle herself and had in recent years enjoyed duelling with more than just violence. Giles was proud that in recent years she’d gone from quipping against villains to jousting in diplomatic circles. 

The idiot reporter, who asked Tony how dare he run from his city without doing anything. really should have realised that he was in trouble when Buffy smiled sweetly. Hawkeye and Coulson knew better than all of them that this was most assuredly a trap. 

“Excuse me could you repeat that please?” The fact that Buffy had lost nearly all trace of her accent should have clued them in. It was never a good sign, it usually meant that she was channelling Giles. 

“Tony Stark destroyed large parts of New York and then disappeared and looked to have had a _good_ time.” The male reporter, who Buffy never bothered to learn the name of sounded so sure of himself. He would soon realise the error of his ways.

In years gone by Buffy would have at this point played the Californian Princess act up to the hilt but now she had a new ‘act’. One that gave her as much leverage - British Lady.

“I see so the images where he flew a nuke through a portal to save Manhattan were forged.”

The reporter stuttered, “No of course not.”

Buffy smiled but it had lost all traces of any kindness, “Right and the fund that has pretty much rebuilt New York was funded by another billionaire?”

The reporter was going red in the face in embarrassment, he’d badly misjudged the blonde. Old adages like never judging a book by its cover were coming to mind. “No it was the Tony Stark fund.”

Buffy grinned leaning back into Tony, who didn’t even think before he was wrapping an arm around his lover. “So you stand here making accusations about my boyfriend for what - sensationalism?” She remembered when she and Giles had spoken at length about the Press and knew he would be so proud of her right now; he’d used that word often when ranting about the British rags* as he called them. 

The other Avengers were desperately trying not to laugh; the funniest part was that of Buffy and Tony they all knew that Buffy was the scarier opponent.

The reporter was unable to reply, which was delighting his work rivals, who were all recording or writing down a transcript of what could only be described as a verbal flaying. Tony looked adoringly at her, head resting on her shoulder and facing the press. “Ladies and Gentlemen ... It’s no wonder I love her.”

Buffy swatted him playfully, “Not in public honey.”

The Press were shocked by the clear affection from the couple - it was clear that this was not just for the benefit of the cameras. The press had also been royally duped and not very observant because they were so engrossed by the show put on by the happy couple they’d missed the other Avengers ducking for the cover of a S.H.I.E.L.D car. 

A smarter reporter asked, “So do we get a name for your English Rose?”

They all wondered at the smirk that passed between the couple, “This is Lady Elizabeth Giles. Now excuse us.”

The Black car pulled up behind them and the door opened to let Buffy and Tony in. Buffy sat primly and flicked her hair in feigned arrogance, “You all owe me huge ...”

Clint wiped a mock tear from his eye, “Ah honey the kid has grown up and is being all manipulative - it makes me so proud.”

Coulson’s eyes narrowed at the honey comment. Deadpan expression perfect, “Yes she learnt from the best but I was more in favour of reaching for my tazer.”

Tony was starting to regret the offer of everyone moving into the newly renovated tower. He was wondering whether they would all survive living under the same roof.   
_They would soon see this Winter whether they could all live under the same roof but that is a story for another time._

*Rag - British slang for papers that sell the scandals and kiss and tells in preference of the more legitimate stories.

 

**Authors Note:** Okay it was pointed out in a review that this story is a little mute what with it being December. Still I can only say that Real-Life really interferes with writing. So I’ve decided to end this story here. However this verse is not dead and you can expect more from it!

A big thank you to everyone who has commented or given this story kudos.


End file.
